Three classes of ribosomes will be isolated from rat liver or HeLa cells, free ribosomes, ribosomes attached to the endoplasmic reticulum, and those attached to the outer nuclear membrane. Selected nuclear proteins will be sought among the products of synthesis of these ribosome classes by sensitive immunological techniques, in the case of rat liver, or by other techniques, in the case of HeLa cells.